


Happy endings

by Seaside_Rendezvous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom, Rami Malek x Joe Mazello
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Massage, Mazlek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaside_Rendezvous/pseuds/Seaside_Rendezvous
Summary: Joe's neck has been killing him since 2007, and to add to that, he hasn't gotten any action in a while. So when his sister's wife recommends him a massage parlor with a cute guy, how could he say no?





	1. Coconut oil and involuntary moans

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first and foremost...  
> DO NOT SEND THIS TO RAMI OR JOE. I WILL DIE. PLEASE, I HAVE A FAMILY. I'M BEGGING YOU. LET ME LIVE!  
> Second, this is 100% fiction. Joe's sister in this fic isn't his actual real-life sister (I know, it's confusing, but I really don't want to write about his actual sister because she's not a celebrity and that would make this creepy. Anyway, yeah, NOT his actual sister. Please keep that in mind)  
> Anyways, hi there! This is my first time writing fluff/smut, I hope I'm doing a good job, feel free to give me pointers! Don't know how long this is gonna be, probably not super long. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

"Joseph, for the last time, go see a doctor!" his sister exclaimed after watching him rub his neck for the fifth time.

"I'm fine," he groaned. But he wasn't fine. His neck had been killing him 2007. Everyone said it was his posture, he crouched down when he worked on the computer, but he didn't know how to change it. How do you change something that's been the exact same way all your life? There was no remedying it. Joe had tried everything: chiropractors, massage therapy, heat packets… Tylenol seemed to work best, but recently he'd run out and he'd been too lazy to go to the pharmacy.

"You know, I have this guy," his sister's wife, Angela, chimed in "he's amazing. He works at a massage parlor down in the village, it's only 50 bucks an hour, you might as well check it out." 

"Look, I tried that already, it didn't work."

"Yeah, that's because you went to a seventy-year old Russian lady who almost cracked your neck," his sister said with a laugh.

Joe shivered at the memory of Spanikova's massive, grotesque hands closing in on him.

"Oh! I think I've got a card!" Angela said, rummaging through her purse, "yup, here we go!"

She handed Joe a small, pale orange card with gold details on the edges. 

"' _ Happy hands _ '," Joe read off the card, "you reckon they also give happy endings?"

His sister laughed so hard she snorted, "you could use some of that, too!"

His sister was right, he hadn't gotten any in a long time. He was just terrible at balancing work and relationships, which is probably what ended his last three. He hadn't had the motivation to date since. So, Joe put the card in his wallet and said he would think about it.

He didn't look at it until a week later, while on a midnight run to get some Tylenol. He opened up his wallet to pay, saw the card peeking through and thought: what the hell? It'd be nice to have a sexy guy feeling him up anyway. 

He booked an appointment for the following week and ended up sitting on an old leather couch in the waiting area, nervously bobbing his leg up and down. He didn't know why he was so nervous, maybe it was the prospect of a hot stranger getting an unrelenting look at his body. He thought back to the three crunches he'd done that morning and figured he'd be alright.

Suddenly, a woman came out of one of the rooms. She was young and tall, with shoulder-length blond hair and ivory skin. She was laughing, her skin showing off a healthy glow.

"Alright, bye Rami! See you next week!" she said, waving her hand and walking out.

"Bye Lucy!" a voice called after her. 

_ Jesus Christ, his voice alone is sexy,  _ Joe thought to himself, cherishing its deep, soothing sound. He hoped he would get him as his masseuse, considering how happy his last client was. 

A few minutes later, the receptionist called his name and he sprang out from the couch, giddy like a schoolgirl spotting their crush. _. _

The lady gestured to one of the rooms and told him to dress down to his comfort level.

"I'd have to put on two sweaters for that," he said, making her laugh.

Joe stepped in and took everything off except his boxers, which he was embarrassed to see where the ones covered in dinosaurs. He debated taking them off, but he didn't want to be  _ that  _ guy, so he kept them on and just prayed the guy wouldn't see them. 

He laid down on the table face down and tried to cover as much as possible with the sheet. 

Two knocks on the door. "Joe, you ready in there?" came the smooth, sexy voice.

_ Holy shit he knows my name!  _ Joe thought to himself, shaking. "Uh, yeah!" 

He heard the door open, then a couple of steps. Joe didn't know if it was okay for him to take his face out of the hole and look at him, so he just laid there, motionless. 

"Hi, I'm Rami," the voice said softly, "I'll be working with you today. You okay with oil?"

"Uh, yeah. Just as long as it's got no pineapple on it, I'm allergic to that," Joe said, surprised by his level of articulation. He didn't even stutter.

"Okay, copy that," Joe could hear his steps getting closer to his right side, "do you have any problem areas?"

"Well my neck has been killing me since '07," Joe said, making Rami chuckle. The feeling of making him laugh was electrifying, better than any drug Joe had ever been on. "That's about it."

"Okay, what was the pain like? Describe it for me."

"Um… well, it's like… I don't know, it's like always there, I guess?" he said.  _ And there goes my articulation _ , "but it's not always bad. Sometimes it gets worse, especially after I've been typing on the computer for a really long time, that's when it gets kind of unbearable. I usually just pop a Tylenol and forget about it, but my wife's sister said to come here so I figured, what the hell?"

Joe could see Rami's feet getting closer to the shelves on his right. He was wearing the spa's uniform, white linen pants, and a pair of black sneakers that looked like they'd been worn by someone who walked the Earth twice. He could hear Rami picking up bottles of lotion off the shelves as he said, "you're smart to do that. Tylenol is not an NSAID, so it does the same job as other anti-inflammatory medication but doesn't contain blood-thinning agents, which means you can take it for a longer period of time."

"Are you a doctor?" Joe asked, not expecting a masseuse to know that level of technical stuff. 

"Not yet," Rami said with a chuckle, "I'm in grad school, though. Hopefully I'll get my PhD by the end of the year. I'm doing this in the mean time to make ends meet."

"Huh. That's cool. Where are you studying?"

"NYU. I got a pretty great scholarship," Rami said. Joe wished he could just lie there and listen to him talk about himself for hours, he had such a nice voice.

"Okay, well, it sounds like you have targeted muscle tension due to bad posture. For that I will be using fractionated coconut oil. Fractionated means it has only medium chain-triglycerides, which makes it stickier and better for shorter strokes which are used to treat targeted muscle tension."

"Trygle-what? Troglodytes?" Joe asked, laughing, "what is that? Or those… I think?"

"Medium chart-triglycerides are essentially man-made fats," he explained, squirting some on his hand. He then paused, "oh… I'm gonna take the sheet down a little bit, is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure, sure," Joe said quickly, his nervousness coming back, "it's sort of my first time here, so I didn't know how much I should cover. I think I may have overcompensated a little bit."

"That's okay," Rami said, pulling the sheet down to Joe's mid back, making tingles go up and down his spine, "is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Totally fine."

"Alright." Without any warning, Rami went in, doing short strokes with both thumbs on Joe's neck. He immediately bit his tongue not to make an embarrassing noise.

"Is the pressure okay?" Rami asked.

"Y-yeah, it's fine,"  _ and there's the stammering, Oh God. Oh sweet God. _

"You sure?" he asked, "you know, it's fine if it's not, I'm not gonna get angry at you."

"No, no, no, it's fine, it's perfect, actually," Joe said. He had begun to sweat profusely, "I'm sorry, that was a weird thing to say."

Rami chuckled, "it's fine. Just close your eyes… take a deep breath..." Rami said, the sound of his voice calming like the babbling of a brook, “focus on your breathing. In… and out. In… and out.”

Joe followed Rami’s instructions and, to his own amazement, he felt fine. Like everything was suddenly okay. 

“Focus on the movement of my hands…” he went on, kneading Joe’s neck, “everything is okay. Everything is fine. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Just keep breathing. In… and out. In… and out. Listen to my voice… try to focus on the sound. Everything is okay. Everything is fine.”

It should've sounded cringey and dumb, but to Joe, it didn't. Rami's voice simply melted into the background and he began to feel like he was on some kind of loving drug, completely calm and at peace with the world. 

He kept on focusing on Rami's hands as they went lower, and lower, into his mid back. He put pressure on a point that Joe didn't even realize hurt and he moaned, loudly.

The noise snapped him out of his relaxed state immediately and he covered his mouth with his hand.

Rami chuckled, which made Joe feel a little less embarrassed, "Oh my God, it's fine, don't worry. Everyone does that."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone, even the people you wouldn't expect. I had a seventy-year old lady who moaned like a cow giving birth."

Joe laughed, "well thank you for  _ that  _ mental image!"

Rami chuckled, "no problem. Just go back to sleep, okay?" he said soothingly, bringing his hands back to Joe's neck, "go back to breathing in…. And out. In… and out."

Within a few moments Joe was able to overcome his embarrassment and go back to that lovely, pleasant state. He focused on Rami's hands. His soft, wise hands, that somehow knew where to go, if the strokes had to be long or short, if the pressure was gentle or hard. Joe moaned a couple more times, but he didn't care, because Rami said it was fine. The silence between them was comfortable, almost imperceivable.

He remained in that calm state for what seemed like hours. Then off in the distance, he heard a bell chime.

“Well, that’s all the time we have for today,” Rami said, gently patting him on the back, “I think if you come here once a week, it’ll greatly improve your pain. What do you think?”

Joe blinked several times. He felt like he’d woken up from a dream, “yeah. Yeah that sounds good.”

“Alright. Tell Denise to write you down for next week, okay?” He said gently.

“Oh yeah yeah yeah, sure,” Joe said, sticking his head out the hole. He finally got a good look at Rami. He was beautiful, utterly beautiful. Black curls, big dreamy eyes, a warm smile… and a smoking hot body. Joe then realized he was staring and looked away.

“Um, thank you for that. That was nice, it really was. I felt better than I have in a long time.”

Rami nodded, “that’s good. I’m happy to hear that. You know, you  _ could  _ put your money where your mouth is!” He said, picking up the tip jar and making it rattle.

Joe laughed, “I’ll make sure to do that.”

He left him 25 dollars, which looking back was too much but Joe wanted to make an impression. He called his sister to tell her, which lead to a lot of squealing.

“Angela, come over quick! My brother’s in love!” She said excitedly.

“Hey, cool it. I met him for an hour,” Joe said.

“I knew it!” Came Angela’s voice, “you need to ask him out!”

“I don’t think he’s allowed to date clients. Hell, I don’t even know if he’s gay! I’ll wait for a second, okay?”

Angela huffed, “fine! But you better hope no one goes in and steals him!”

Joe prayed to God that wouldn’t happen.


	2. Sexual tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe spots Rami at a coffee shop sitting across from an obscenely attractive man. Is it over for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support you've given me! The good stuff is coming, I promise! I just figured it'd be fun to tease ;)

Joe’s WiFi shut off without warning. He called the company and they told him it’d take about 23 hours to fix. Usually, he would just lounge around and probably read a book, but this time, he decided to be productive and work on his script at the coffee shop across the street. He loved the place anyway, it was 1940’s themed, with black and white pictures of men in grey suits and hats hanging on the walls and waitresses with their hair styled in victory rolls. He bought himself a cappuccino, and as he glanced around the place spotted the last thing he wanted to see: Rami, having coffee with another man. 

He knew it was Rami, he’d recognize those curls anywhere on Earth. He was sitting across from a guy who looked like the hot college professor no one would mind getting in trouble for banging, with perfectly combed hair and a goatee that he pulled off all too well.

_ Shit, shit, shit,  _ Joe’s mind was on a loop,  _ he has a boyfriend. Of course he has a boyfriend! He’s hot as fuck, what’s he gonna be, single? Fuck.  _

“Joe?” The barista called.

The name made Rami glance in his direction and upon seeing him, his face lit up, “Joe! Hi!”

_ And now he saw me. Fuck _ , Joe thought to himself as he took his coffee and walked over to the table.

“Hey!” He said, somehow managing not to stammer. The obscenely attractive man regarded him awkwardly.

“Joe, this is my friend Gwilym. He’s British, he did an exchange program at NYU, that’s how I met him. Uh, Gwil, this is Joe, one of my clients.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Gwil said, standing up and shaking Joe’s hand.

_ Okay, he said ’friend.’ That’s good, that means they’re not dating. However, that  _ also  _ means I now have to compete with a guy who’s not only super hot and smart, he’s also British. Fuck. _

"So, how good is Rami?" Gwil asked.

For some reason Joe's mind immediately went to sex. He tried to take his mind out of the gutter and faked confusion, "hmm?"

"How good is he? As a massage therapist, I mean."

"Oh, he's great! He's fucking amazing. My neck’s never felt better!” He replied nervously.

"Well, then. I might have to schedule a session. I pulled my hamstring playing cricket,” Gwil explained.

_ Suuuuure, sure you did,  _ Joe thought to himself, assuming Gwil was just making up an excuse to get Rami’s hands all over his gorgeous European body.  _ If that happens, I’m fucked _ .

“So, you play cricket?” Joe asked.

“It’s more of a hobby, really. Not professionally.”

“I used to play professional baseball. Yeah, I scored like 5 home runs one season, no big deal," Joe said, pulling on the lapels of his jacket.

"Rami has a thing for baseball players," Gwil added with a wink.

"Don't tell him about that!" he cried, punching him on the shoulder.

"You had the biggest crush on… what was his name? Matt Kemp?"

"Seriously, shut up!"

Joe chuckled, "Kemp's pretty hot, I get it. I'm more of a Marcus Stroman fan myself."

Rami's pupils dilated, "oh, so you're… um…"

"Baseball fan or gay? 'Cause it's both," Joe said with a wink.

"Looks like you two have a lot in common," Gwil remarked, taking a sip of his cup.

"When did you become such a bitch, Gwilym?" Rami said, his cheeks bright red.

Gwil then set his cup down and glanced at his watch, "ah, look at the time. I should get going, I have a lecture to give. It was nice catching up."

He said his goodbyes to Rami and then to Joe, not without discreetly whispering in Joe's ear:  _ good luck _ . He then gave them both a smirk and went out the door.

_ That man just saved my life,  _ Joe thought to himself, unable to tear his eyes off his ass as he walked away. 

"You know, I've still got some coffee left… do you mind keeping me company?" Joe asked, gesturing to the table.

"Oh, I would love to, but I have a massive midterm tomorrow and I need to study," Rami said, taking his jacket off the back of his chair, "see you Thursday, though?"

"Oh yeah, sure, totally," Joe said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I might have a little surprise for you," Rami said mischievously. He slapped Joe's ass playfully and then walked away.

Once again, Joe just couldn't keep his eyes off him. 


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami and Joe's flirting culminates in an over the top climax that will leave you satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... this is the happy ending. Fair warning: THIS IS WHERE IT GETS SEXUAL. If you don't want to see that, don't read past this point, it's literal porn. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"You have no idea how much I need this," Joe grumbled. His face was already comfortably placed in the hole at one end of the table. He could hear Rami taking something out of his bag. "My boss shat all over my script, like straight up  _ shat  _ on it. He said it was trash, all of it, and that I have one more chance to prove him I can do well, otherwise he'll fire me. I don't even know why I didn't quit, it's for a stupid romcom, it's not like it's gonna be ' _ Citizen Kane _ '... I just really need the exposure  _ and  _ the money. It's all fucked."  

"I'm glad I brought you this, then," Rami said, showing him the bottle of massage oil, "it's cherry,  _ and  _ it's edible."

"For real?" Joe asked, taking the bottle from him and studying the label, "God, why am I not surprised this is a thing?"

"I know, right? I had Gwil bring it over from the UK, I uh… told him I had a client who I thought might like it."

_ That's why he was such a great wingman!  _ Joe thought to himself,  _ okay, play it cool, Mazello. Play it cool.  _

He opened the cap, poured a bit on his finger, and then sucked it off, "holy fuck, that tastes  _ exactly  _ like cherries!"

"Right? British people are geniuses," he commented as he took the bottle back, "alright, let me see what we're working with."

Rami didn't have to pull back the sheet this time, Joe knew the drill. He went to stand close to Joe's ass and dragged his knuckles from his lower back all the way up to his shoulders. Joe let out a low groan.

"Christ, you're tense," Rami said, dragging his knuckles again, "you might have to stay a little longer."

"Eh, I don't mind," Joe said seductively. 

Rami simply hummed approvingly. He went over to stand closer to Joe's neck and began unwinding the knots with the base of his hand. The soft movement of his hands lulled Joe into that glorious, sleepy state. Rami worked on his neck for a while, then began to make soft, gentle strokes down his back… lower and lower, until he was at the edge of the sheet.

"Is this okay?" he asked, taking Joe by surprise.

"Uh… um… you could, you know… do it a little harder."

Joe was embarrassed by how long it took him to get that sentence out.   

"Don't get nervous," he said, reassuringly squeezing his shoulder, "you're the boss."  

Joe let out a pleased humm, and instantly regretted it.

"Someone likes being called the boss," Rami said, lust dripping from his words. His right hand was still on Joe's shoulder, the other snaked its way down his back, just slightly under the sheet. 

"Someone likes being told what to do," Joe said, matching Rami's tone. How he'd gotten the confidence to get those words out, he'd never know.

Rami purred. Joe could hear him opening the bottle and pouring more oil on his hand. 

"Lick it up," he bellowed after Rami spread it around a bit.

Dead silence.  _ Fuck. I fucked it up. It was too forward, goddammit!  _

"Whatever you say, boss," Rami said before licking a stripe from Joe's mid back all the way down to the curve of his ass cheeks, flicking his tongue at the end. 

Joe moaned, getting an animal urge to bite something. "Lick up the rest," he commanded.

Rami bent over and quickly licked up most of the oil, sweeping from Joe's shoulders all the way to the edge.

"Anything else, boss?"

"I think you know exactly what to do," Joe growled, moving his hips upward to remove some of the sheet.

Rami slipped a single finger in and Joe moaned louder than he expected. There was so much built up tension, so much waiting that he couldn't help himself. 

"Shit, what if your boss hears us?!" he asked in a hushed tone.

"It's a massage parlor, Joe, not a doctor's office. She's not gonna think anything is out of the ordinary," Rami reassured him, slowly circling his rim, "you can be as loud as you like."

"Oh, Jesus..." Joe gasped, gripping the ends of the table. He kept thrusting upwards, looking for some kind of release.

"Would you like me to go deeper?" Rami asked, his tone coy.

"God, yes," Joe replied, unable to find the strength in him to be clever.

Rami slipped a second finger in, making Joe plead. He'd been with other guys before, this wasn't new, but for some reason this felt different… more erotic. Maybe it was the place, the forbidden aspect of it… maybe it was Rami, with his caramel skin and his grey eyes and his hands that held magic in them.  All that Joe knew was that he was helpless, vulnerable to his touch and he  _ loved  _ it… he could feel his cock getting hard under him, to the point where it became uncomfortable.

Suddenly Rami hit Joe's prostate and he moaned louder than he had before. 

"Okay, maybe not so loud..." Rami said, making them both laugh. He then removed himself, making Joe whine for the absence of his touch, and then walked over to the other end of the table. He bent down and whispered, "turn over for me."

Joe did so as quickly as possible. The sheet was now on the floor. His cock was the largest he'd ever seen it, rock-hard.

Rami squirted more oil in his hand, enclosed it around Joe's cock and began to slowly stroke upwards,  _ way  _ to slow, but Joe liked the build up. Rami placed his thumb on his slit at the head and Joe let out a guttural moan. 

"Don't tease me," he said with a smirk. 

Rami looked at him. He had a glint in his eye, "oh, I wouldn't dare."

He then engulfed all of Joe, sucking on his cock with want. Joe couldn't take his eyes off him, the obscenity of the scene…Rami with his dick in his mouth, still wearing the massage parlor's uniform. He pictured his boss walking in on them, on Rami sucking him off like his life depended on it, and for some reason that turned him on more. That image, coupled with the head of his cock hitting the back of Rami's throat, made him cum, fast and without warning. He didn't realize how long it had been since he'd had a good orgasm, one that lasted more than a few seconds, where it seemed like waves of pleasure crashed all over his body.  He let his eyes roll back and simply enjoyed himself, enjoyed being in that state of extreme pleasure borderlining euphoria.

He then looked back at Rami, who was wiping the cum from the corners of his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you," Joe whispered.

Rami chuckled, "no, it's fine. I liked it."

"Do you need me to do something for you?" Joe asked.

"You could take me dinner," Rami said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'd take you to the ends of the Earth," Joe said, scooting over and kissing him passionately.

He left the parlor glowing like the sun, happier than he'd ever been in months… and with something to do Saturday night, at eight. 


	4. Expensive restaurants and climaxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe takes Rami to dinner at a fancy restaurant with twenty-dollar appetizers and waitresses who don't know when to leave two people alone. Will this be the start of something new or the end of something that could've been more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for the final chapter. I hope it leaves you happy and satisfied!

Rami buttoned up one of his two good shirts and looked at himself in the mirror. It was light lavender, with white buttons that shone like pearls. The lady at the store said it complimented his skin. He thought it should make him look like a movie star considering the price.

"Okay, how's this one?" he asked, turning to his laptop.

"I don't know, seems kinda gay," his brother said with a smirk.

Rami rolled his eyes, "when are you gonna grow up?"

"I could ask you the same thing considering you've just spent two hours trying to decide what to wear," Sami said, "but yeah, go with that one. It's cool, makes you look exotic."

Rami chuckled, "Perfect. What about the pants? Do they look too old?"

"They look great. You look great. Calm down, everything's gonna be fine. You've already banged him so you're several steps ahead of most couples," Sami said with a laugh.

"True. But I don't know, he's taking me to this place I haven't even heard of, Gianni's, I looked at the pictures online and it's  _ really  _ fancy, like twenty-dollar-appetizers fancy. I think I'm gonna have to order tap water and eat the bread."

"Or you could have him pay. He knows you're trying to put yourself through grad school, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want charity."

"First of all, it's not charity, it's just being nice, and  _ secondly _ , you're a borderline hooker, you are in  _ no  _ position to deny charity!" Sami exclaimed humorously.

Rami gasped in pretend outrage, "how dare you call me a hooker?! I'm a  _ licensed  _ masseuse!"

"Yeah, where did you get your license again? Photoshop?"

"Okay, okay, enough! How do I look?"

Rami pulled the laptop back so his brother could get the full view of his outfit. His hair was combed, he had on a grey steel blazer, the lavender shirt with a purple paisley print tie, grey slacks, and his one good pair of shoes, light brown oxfords.

"Okay, loose the tie, it's not a wedding. Other than that, you look good."

"Seriously?"

Sami smiled genuinely, "yeah, seriously. Go get that D!"

Rami laughed so hard he worried about creasing his shirt.

***

The restaurant looked pretty much like in the pictures Rami had seen online: big, Italian and expensive. There were marble statues of beautiful goddesses and strong soldiers scattered throughout the restaurant. There was a pretty large outside area, with round tables for up to eight people covered in rich white tablecloths; and an indoor area decorated in renaissance style ornaments and murals of places in Italy: picturesque houses stacked on top of a steep hill overlooking the ocean, the colosseum, and tall, ancient ruins basking in the glow of the sunset. 

Rami arrived ten minutes early and figured he'd have to wait for Joe, but he was already there wearing a grey shirt under a brown leather jacket and dark jeans.

"You should've told me not to dress up!" Rami protested.

"Um, this  _ is _ me dressing up," Joe replied, making him laugh.

"You know you're the first of my clients to take me out to dinner?"

Joe almost spit out his water, "no way."

"I'm serious! Everytime I ask, they all say: 'maybe some other time', and never come back. I think they're looking for a 'no strings attached' kind of thing."

"Oh God, I hate that. I mean, I was all for that in my twenties, but now? I wanna meet somebody and get to know them and have an actual relationship."

Just when Joe thought he'd made things serious way too quickly, Rami raised his glass and said, "Cheers to that!"

Joe chuckled and clicked his glass with him.

"So, do you get involved with clients regularly?"

"No, not regularly, just when I feel a… strong connection," Rami said with mystifying air.

"Really? Tell me about that," Joe said, leaning in.

"It's like a sort of… magnetic pulse. It's this really strong force that  _ pulls  _ me to them, and the more I try to fight it the more it reels me in." Rami said, leaning closer as well. He could feel a kind of electricity pulsing through him.

"And what happens when you get there? When the two magnets meet?" Joe asked, now inches away from his nose.

"It's like a-"

"Hi, welcome to Gianni's! Can I take your order?"

Both men pulled back instantly and turned to look at the preppy waitress. The atmosphere of sexual tension and electricity had suddenly vanished.

They both stared at their menus in silence. Rami's eyes widened as he scanned the prices. He began to wonder how many baskets of bread he could eat before Joe noticed or before they started charging him for them.

Joe wasn't too happy about the prices, either. He would've just taken them to Shake Shack, but according to his sister that was 'an atrocity.'

"Hey, so, weird pitch," Joe said, putting his menu down, "you wanna get out of here and go to my apartment and have crazy sex?"

Rami dropped his menu on the table, "God, yes."

***

They didn't even make it to the door. Joe slammed Rami against it and began to pull at the buttons of his shirt, trying to get it open.

"Careful! This is expensive!" Rami said with a laugh.

"Oh, c'mon, it couldn't have been more than the crab salad!"

"I know! Thirty dollars for an appetizer? It's insane." 

Joe took his keys out of his pocket and began to struggle with the lock as Rami carefully unbuttoned his shirt.

"Hey, why did you take me there if it was so expensive?"

"I don't know. I wanted to impress you, I guess?" Joe said before finally getting the door open, "it's stupid, I know. It's just… I got out of a five year relationship and I haven't really been with anyone in a while."

"I haven't been in a relationship in two years," Rami confessed, "I'm always so busy studying I can never find the time to go to a bar like a normal person. So I just stay single and every once in a while find someone to calm the urge. That's not how I see you, though. I'm… actually curious to see where this goes."

"Well, right now this is going down the hallway and into my bedroom," Joe said seductively, putting a hand on Rami's hips and guiding him down the hall.

They got their clothes off in record speed, careful not to damage Rami's one good pair of pants. He was laying down in the bed, completely exposed, with Joe on top of him.

"Alright, you did me last time, so now I want to do you. What do you like? Tell me," Joe said, tracing his fingers from his ribs all the way down his thigh.

"Fuck me," Rami growled, unable to contain himself, "God, just fuck me."

Joe smiled devilishly, "I'll get right on that," he then bent down and whispered, "turn over for me."

Rami laughed, "Oh, so you're the masseuse now?"

"Yes, boss," Joe whispered seductively, "you okay with oil?"

"No way you have that in here!"

"You're right, I don't," Joe said, looking around in the drawer of his nightstand, "but I have some lube. That'll come later," the then made his voice low and sexy again, "do you have any problem areas?"

"My ass has been killing me since '07," Rami said, making Joe laugh.

"I can't believe you remember that!"

"Yeah. Maybe I could wear your dinosaur underwear to complete the look."

"Oh my God! I thought you hadn't noticed those!"

"They're cute, I like them."

Joe laughed and started to knead Rami's shoulders the way he remembered him doing on their first session. 

"Jesus Christ..." Rami breathed out, "your technique is totally wrong and I still love it."

"What's wrong with my technique?"

"You don't start kneading at the shoulders. You start with gentle strokes from the lower back to the shoulders, it's called 'whole hand effleurage.'"

"Okay, no way that last word was in english," Joe said, making Rami laugh. He then positioned his hands at Rami's lower back and slowly ran them upwards, all the way to his neck. Rami let out a low moan.

"Is the pressure okay?" Joe asked, continuing the movement.

"I-i-i-t's g-great, actually,"

"I did not stutter that much!"

"Yes you did!"

Joe kept doing gentle strokes up and down Rami's back. Then he kneaded his shoulders and worked his way down his spine, all the way to his ass. Rami laughed a little when he massaged him there and made a whole show of grabbing the headboard and moaning like a pornstar, but overall he seemed to enjoy it. Joe kept making his way down and began to knead his inner thighs, making Rami get riled up for real.

"Oh my God…." he breathed out, "please don't make me wait."

Without saying anything, Joe took some of the lube from his nightstand and slowly began to work Rami open. 

"Jesus, you could've warned me," Rami said, biting his lip.

"What would be the fun in that?" Joe said devilishly.

He started with one finger, then two, and by the third Rami  _ really  _ sounded like a pornstar. His whole body was shaking with desire, thrusting his ass upwards to take in more of Joe, who was already rock hard just from watching him get like this, all desperate and needy. 

"You ready to go all in?" Joe asked, his voice interlaced with lust and sincerity. 

"Yes! God yes!" Rami cried, grabbing the headboard. A single drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

Joe quickly put on a condom and grabbed Rami's hips, then slowly entered him. Rami started to moan and scream to the point where Joe began to worry about his neighbours. He made painfully low thrusts at first, then slowly went faster and faster until Rami reached climax. Joe came soon after and rubbed Rami's back, guiding him through the waves of pleasure.

They ended up laying next to each other, panting and staring at the ceiling.

"Even if I had a clone, and that clone gave me a massage, I don't think it would be half as good as that one," Rami said dreamily.

"Thank you, that actually means a lot to me."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few more seconds.

"Hey, wanna order chinese food?"

Rami chuckled, " _ that  _ I can afford!"

"No way, it's my house, I'm getting the check."

"No, no, it's fine… we'll split it fifty-fifty, okay?"

Joe felt a little bad that he wasn't paying for everything, but agreed.

The weather was nice, so they ended up eating their takeout while sitting on the fire escape. They were there for a long time, Rami resting his head on Joe's shoulder as he pointed out specific buildings and told him their stories. If they could've chosen one moment to freeze time for eternity, it would've been this one, sitting right next to each other, happy and in love.


End file.
